Cutie Uke!
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Top models, actors, band members, singer and more famous seme's have only one target: Naruto Uzumaki. THIS IS A YAOI STORY! SO LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Chi-chi writing her first Naruto ever and I'm a little nervous plus scare because this my first time actually putting up one my Naruto story on fanfiction. So wish me good luck!**

**Warning: Story contains yaoi, ooc, and as usually any weird thing that might come to my head. If you do not like my story than please don't review because I don't feel like hearing your bullshit. Enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p><em>(New School)<em>

First let me introduce everyone to our cute little uke who goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He has cute spiky short blonde hair that frames his face. Bright blue eyes that could rival the sky and any jewels, a feminine petite body that could make girls jealous, now let me give you some more information about our cute uke. Naruto has the ability to attract seme's, don't manner what's the age was to him. Okay now that we got that out of the way. Today our little Naru-chan was starting his first day of Konoha High School, were rumors has it that some of Japan young top models, actors, singers, and bands go to school here, and here is were Naruto adventure began.

"Oh no, I'm late for class now because of Kyuu." Naruto was running for class trying to get on time for his first day of school.

* * *

><p>Two dark hair ravens were seated in the back of the class ignoring each other, while girls and uke's squeal around them for their attention. Now let me introduce you to these two: Neji Hyuuga one of Japan top promising actor with his gorgeous looks that said could rival Uchiha Sasuke. Rumors has his acting skills in the far future will one day surpass Tsuruga Ren(1). Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer in Japn #2 bands the Avengers. Sasuke is also famous for his god likes looks and beautiful silky voice that could make fan-girls and uke's bowed down at his feet.<p>

"Alright class settles down. Today we will have a new student joining us." Just after the teacher said that a blonde angle step into the room. He had short spiky hair that frames his heart shape eyes, with beautiful blue eyes. He wore a blue short sleeves shirt that had wings on it with a heart in the middle; underneath it was a white and blue long sleeves strip short. With it he wore some white short pants that won't down mid thigh. Knee high blue and white leg warmers with some white flats.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto tilted his head to the side and shot them a cute smile. While he was up in front of the class some of the guys had doubts if there were straight are not because of the hard-on in their pants. While the girls were straight up jealous because of Naruto cute face and perfect body that put theirs to shame.

"Okay Naruto you can sit right between Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Uchiha," the teacher pointed in the back toward the two loves at first sight ravens. Naruto happily skip to his seat and never once notice the lust and jealous looks he was receiving. Naruto sat down between Sasuke and Neji who eyes never left him since he first step in the room. Naruto suddenly notice that Sasuke and Neji were staring at him.

"Ummm hi," Naruto waved nervously at them.

_'He so cute,'_ both Sasuke and Neji thought. Neji quickly brought himself out of his daze, and acted quickly.

"It nice to meet you. The name is Hyuuga Neji, beautiful," Neji took Naruto hand and kiss it (A/N: Kyaaa Neji fan-girl moment). This of course made Naruto blushed and pissed off Sasuke.

_'Damn Hyuuga getting all of the cute uke attention,'_ thought Sasuke.

"Oh and what's your name," Naruto turn his attention to Sasuke.

"It Uchiha Sasuke, your future seme." Sasuke did one of his sexy smirks.

"What a seme?' Naruto tilted his head to cutely, giving him a innocent look.

"Well the seme is the person who always the dominant one in the relationship. For example, imagine me and you in bed having mad sex, while you are underneath me begging me to stuff my huge fat c-"

"Uchiha I believe that is enough." Neji had cover Naruto ears to block out the rest of Sasuke sentence.

"He should know the rest, because he will soon become _**my**_ uke." Sasuke stated like it was a matter of facts.

"Not if destiny decides to bring us together first." Neji said as spark of lighten flew between them. While this was going on Naruto only had one question on his mind.

"What's a uke?"

If only our cute little uke knew the many seme's that would be after him, and his ass. Tune in next time on Cutie Uke.

**To be Continue. . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>1.)Is a character from a manga called Skip Beat.<strong>

**A/N: The next chapter would be longer, if I decide to continue this. Please let me know who you would like to be** **add to Naru-chan harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi : I'm here with chapter 2**

**Sasuke: Get on with the damn story and pair me up with my Naru-chan**

**Neji: You mean My Naru-chan**

**Deidara: Naru-chan belong to ME**

** Sasori: Deidara Shut-up for we can start the story**

**Chapter 2**

**_(Meeting the Akatsuki)_**

After class Naruto was walking down the hallway heading to his next class. As Naruto was walking, he heard some music playing and followed it. He soon came to a door were the music was coming from. He opens the door and saw that a band was practicing. Naruto attention was soon focus on the main singer, who had long raven hair that was tied in a ponytail with dark eyes.

_'Wow he almost as good as Kyuu,_'Naruto was soon capture by his voice and never notice when the main singer turn his attention to him and signal his band to stop.

_'What! Why did they stop!'_ Naruto than notice that they were all staring at him.

_'Oooh now I know,'_ Naruto smile sheepishly.

"You, what's your name," the singer asked him.

"Uzumaki N-Naruto," Naruto answer him a little nervous he was caught watching them.

"Awwe he so cute,un," Naruto was suddenly hug by another blonde, who was by the way holding him like he just found a new doll.

"Deidara, no," came a simply reply from a red head who go by the name of Sasori.

"WWWhy!," the blonde whine, didn't want to let go of his new found toy.

"1.) Because he is not a doll. 2.) He can't belong to you. 3.) Because you will molest him." Sasori stated his 3 reasons why Deidara couldn't have Naruto.

"Un, those 3 reason are not true because: 1.) He looks so cute like a doll. 2.) He can belong to me. 3.) I will not molest him. I pound him into my bed every night with love and care,un." Deidara was now creasing Naruto cheek.

"Deidara let the cutie go before you scare him away," Itachi told him.

"Okay," Deidara pouted and let Naruto go, but not before getting a squeeze of Naruto round perky ass.

"Plus with a cute ass to match," Deidara winked at Naruto who blushed.

"What the fuck is he doing the hell in here is what I would like to know!," replied a pissed off Hidan.

"Simple, I just fellow the sound of music," Naruto answer.

"And you come in here without asking you dumb idiot!"said Hidan.

"Hey! Who are you calling a idiot, you jackass!," Naruto stomped over to Hidan.

"You have no manner! Plus you're a very rude guy. A attitude like that is very unacceptable around me." Naruto placed his hand on his hips like he was a mother scolding her child. While this was going on the others band members were shocked that someone actually stood up to Hidan about his attitude.

"Ne, so what the hell are you to do about it blondie," Hidan smirk.

Naruto sighed, "Bad choice," Naruto shooked his head sadly about Hidan answer. A couple of seconds later a huge hammer appears in his hand (A/N: Imagine the one Amy has on Sonic). Naruto than swung it down on top of Hidan head, and let just say Hidan was now seeing pretty stars. To say the others were shocked about the event that just took place a couple of minute ago.

"The stupid idiot," Kakuzu muttered, ashamed how Hidan was knocked out by a blond uke holding a pink hammer.

* * *

><p>Neji was looking for <strong>his<strong> cute soon to be uke, while thinking of way to seduce him. Neji passed by one of the music rooms, but walked back because he thought he just saw **his** Naru-chan. Neji walked into to the room, but was shock and confuse to see **his** little Naru-chan standing on top of Hidan while holding a huge pink hammer.

"Naruto?," Naruto hear someone call his name, and turned around.

"Huh, Neji-kun? What are you doing in here?,"

" My Naruto censuses told me you where in here. Now let go before they start anymore trouble with you." Neji grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the door.

"Well that was weird, un. And he stole_** my** _new cute uke, un" Deidara pouted. ( A/N: I love Deidara and Naru-chan together. They so cute!)

_'What a cute interesting uke,'_ thought Itachi. (A/N: Itachi is just to hot for words plus I love him).

"Ne Neji-kun do you by any chance knew who were those guys?," Naruto asked. Neji slow down a little so Naruto could catch up with his pace.

"Yes, those guys back there are the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?"

"Yes, they are Japan #1 band. Deidara the one with long blond hair plays the guitar, with his best friend Sasori, who was the red head one. Hidan play drums, the guy you were stepping on. Kakuz on the paino, and there lead singer Itachi Uchiha," Neji explained to Naruto.

"I can see why, there music were amazing," Naruto said remember earlier when he was in trance in there music. Neji had decided to get Naruto mind off of the Akatsuki and a little on him.

"There quite a couple of famous people here Naru-chan."

"Really! Are you by any chance one of those famous people?," Naruto asked him. Before Neji couls reply, some one beat him to the punch line.

"Neji Hyuuga, Japan most young top actor. He has long dark brown hair with lavender eyes. Birthday is in June, height: 6,3, personality: a charming and someone who keep to himself." In front of them was a guy with long dark hair, brown chocolate brown eyes, with pale skin, and if you didn't look twice you would think he was a girl

"Haku did you have to read everything about me," Neji sighed.

"Yes, because it always my duty to know everything about my rivals," Haku smile sweetly. His eyes soon land on Naruto.

"Who the cutie?" Haku asked, eyes never leaving Naruto.(A/n: I know some of you are shocked that I added Haku, but he also one of my favorite characters. Plus I him and Naru-chan are also cute together! I know I'm weird, but I love guys with long hair)!

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto bowed.

" I;m Haku, nice to meet you Naru-chan." Haku hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. To say, Neji was pissed off by the affection Haku was showing to his Naruto.

"Well it seem we have a new uke," a person steps out from the shadows. Find out next time to see who was the mystery person.

To be Continue. . . .

**Please review if you enjoy my story to let me know if I should continue this or not! Bye-bye and have a bless day! Oh please tell me who you would like me to add to Naru-chan harem!**


End file.
